1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory apparatus is configured to receive and store data and output stored data. The semiconductor memory apparatus may receive serial type data from outside the semiconductor memory apparatus or exterior to the semiconductor memory apparatus. Then the semiconductor memory apparatus may internally convert the serial type data into parallel type data, and store the converted parallel type data. When the semiconductor memory apparatus outputs the stored data, the parallel type data is converted into serial type data. Then the converted serial type data may be outputted from the semiconductor memory apparatus external to, for example, a device external to the semiconductor memory apparatus.
After the semiconductor memory apparatus is mounted to a system, a training operation for optimizing the operation margin between the system and the semiconductor memory apparatus may be performed.